


Kolmas näytös

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuningatar Brahne on vihdoin saanut tyttärensä takaisin kotiin ja on valmis ryöstämään tämän eidolonit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolmas näytös

”Äiti…”  
”Kultaseni, siinähän sinä olet. Missä olet ollut? Minä on huolehtinut itseni sairaaksi. Tule lähemmäs.”  
”Äiti, minun on kysyttävä sinulta jotain.”  
”Mistä on kyse, kultaseni? Kerron sinulle kaiken, mitä haluat tietää.”  
”Olitko sinä… Onko totta, että olet vastuussa Burmecian tuhosta?”  
”Voi, ei ihme, että näytät noin huolestuneelta. Se on kaukana totuudesta, Garnet. Katsos, ne Burmecian rotat ovat jo jonkin aikaa suunnitelleet tuhoavansa Alexandrian. En voinut vain odottaa heidän hyökkäystään, joten en voinut muuta kuin tehdä aloitteen.”  
”Äiti, onko tuo todella totuus?”  
”Tietenkin. En koskaan valehtelisi sinulle.”  
”Hyvä on… Olen pahoillani, äiti.”  
”Ei se mitään, kultaseni. Olen vain onnellinen, että ymmärrät.”

Astuin huoneeseen, jossa elefanttilady keskusteli tyttärensä kanssa. Olin kuunnellut keskustelua jo hyvän tovin, mutta nyt oli minun aikani marssia näyttämölle. Kanarialintuni oli vihdoin lentänyt kultaiseen häkkiinsä, joten tilaisuuteni oli tullut.

”Voinko myös minä esittää osaa tässä näytöksessä?” tiedustelin ja loin katseen prinsessan suuntaan. Tytön kasvoille kohosi järkyttynyt ilme, hän taisi tunnistaa minut, olivathan katseemme kohdanneet Trenon huutokaupassa.  
”Näytöksessä?” prinsessa toisti. Hänen täydelliset, vaaleanpunaiset huulensa muodostivat sanan ja antoivat sen helähtää pehmeänä ilmaan.  
”Kyllä, kauniin näytelmän näytöksessä”, vastasin. ”Siinä on ritari valkeine ratsuineen ja kaunis prinsessa. Se on tarina traagisesta rakkaudesta. Selviytyäkseen murheestaan prinsessan on nukuttava sata vuotta…”  
”Sinä… minä olen nähnyt sinut aiemminkin…” tyttö mutisi. Olin ollut oikeassa, hän muisti minut. Olimme kohdanneet kahdesti aiemmin, tämä oli näytelmämme kolmas näytös.

”Näyttää siltä, että kohtalomme oli tavata uudestaan”, lausahdin. ”Suloinen enkelini, tule luokseni.” Nousin portaat korokkeelle, jolla kuningattaren istuin sijaitsi, ja kävelin prinsessan luokse. Hänen katseensa oli täynnä hämmennystä, mutta ehkä siinä oli myös ripaus pelkoa. Aivan suotta, en halunnut hänelle pahaa. Halusin hänet vain omakseni.

Astuin prinsessan eteen ja kiedoin käden hänen vyötärölleen. Ilokseni hän ei edes yrittänyt vastustella, viehätysvoimani oli vastustamaton.  
”Vien sinut unien maailmaan.” Heilautin vapaata kättäni tytön silmien edessä ja katselin, kuinka hänen luomensa painuivat kiinni. Hänen vartalonsa rentoutui otteessani ja hengitys muuttui pinnalliseksi. ”Hän on kaunis jopa nukkuessaan”, sanoin enemmän itselleni kuin kellekään muulle. Sipaisin kurittoman tummanruskean hiuskiehkuran pois tytön poskelta ja tunsin ihon lämmön sormiani vasten. Niin kauan olin halunnut vain pidellä häntä. Nyt hän oli vihdoin luonani.

”Hmph, mikä hävytön pikkulikka”, elefanttilady puhahti istuimeltaan ja keskeytti täydellisen hetkeni. ”Zorn, Thorn! Valmistautukaa irrottamaan eidolonit Garnetilta!”

Kaksi hovinarria loikki huoneeseen. Nyrpistin nenääni, en ollut koskaan pitänyt kummastakaan, mutta siedin heitä olosuhteiden pakosta. Lahjattomia, typeryksiä, kumarsivat aina siihen suuntaan, josta sattui tuulemaan.

”Me otamme hänet”, Zorn ilmoitti.  
”Hänet otamme me”, Thorn sanoi ja ojensi käsivartensa.

Katsahdin prinsessaani ja nostin hänet paremmin syliini. ”En anna kanarialintuani likaisiin käsiinne.”  
”Minun käteni eivät likaiset ole, ovatko ne?” Zorn kummasteli ja katseli sormiaan.  
”Kätesi sinun likaiset eivät ole”, Thorn vastasi. ”Minun likaiset ovatko?”  
”Ei, likaiset ole eivät.” Tunsin otsaani kivistävän, narrien puhetyyli oli liikaa hermoilleni. Oliko näiden aivan pakko sanoa kaikki kahdesti?

”Kuja, meillä on sopimus”, elefanttilady muistutti minua. ”Zorn ja Thorn poistavat eidolonit Garnetilta, sen jälkeen voit tehdä hänelle mitä haluat.”

Tietenkin naikkonen oli oikeassa, olin tehnyt hänen kanssaan sopimuksen. Vilkaisin kanarialintuni kasvoja, ennen kuin käännyin katsomaan hänen äitiään. Ei ollut vaikea huomata, etteivät he olleet oikeasti sukua toisilleen. Noin ruma otus ei olisi koskaan voinut saada niin kaunista lasta.

”Minä kannan hänet alas”, vastasin naiselle. ”En aikonut estää suunnitelmaa. Ette tekään varmasti halua, että tytärtänne käsittelevät toistaitoiset tunarit?”  
”Minulle on yhdentekevää, mitä Garnetille tapahtuu, kunhan vain saan hänen eidoloninsa!” elefanttilady kivahti. ”Tehkää mitä teette, kunhan teette sen pian!”

Käänsin katseeni Zornin ja Thornin suuntaan. Hovinarrit heiluttelivat käsiään kuin eivät olisi tienneet, mitä tehdä. Nyökkäsin päälläni salavivun suuntaan, ja vasta silloin typerykset tajusivat lähteä liikkeelle. Narrit syöksyivät yhtä aikaa vivulle ja törmäsivät toisiinsa.

”Vivusta vedän minä!” Zorn kiljaisi.  
”Etpäs, minä vedän vivusta!” Thorn vastasi. Olisin raastanut vaaleanliiloja hiuksiani, ellei se olisi pilannut täydellistä kampaustani. Miksi jouduin työskentelemään tällaisten surkimusten kanssa?

Tuijotin tylsistyneenä, kun narrit taistelivat keskenään vivun herruudesta. Loputtoman pitkän ajan kuluttua he hyppäsivät yhtä aikaa sen kimppuun ja saivat sen nykäistyä alas. Takka liukui syrjään ja paljasti synkän, ummehtuneelta haiskahtavan salakäytävän. Paikka ei ollut ihanteellinen kanarialinnulleni, mutta valitettavasti minun oli pidettävä kiinni sopimuksestani… toistaiseksi. Kun näyttelisin osani riittävän hyvin, saisin lopulta kaiken haluamani. En tyytyisi vain prinsessaan ja puoleen valtakuntaan, minä halusin kaiken.

Seurasin hovinarreja pölyiseen käytävään, joka kiersi syvälle linnan uumeniin. Huhuttiin, että sitä kautta pääsi jopa muinaiselle kulkutielle, joka vei aina Trenoon asti, mutten ollut vaivautunut ottamaan asiasta selkoa. Lensin mieluummin lohikäärmeeni selässä paikasta toiseen kuin vaeltelin maan alla. Tällainen ummehtunut ja pölyinen paikka ei sopinut arvolleni.

Saappaideni kantojen kolahdukset kaikuivat seinistä, kun kuljimme suuren huoneen halki. Sen perällä oli koroke ja korokkeella pyöreä kivitasanne. Tila oli hyvin koruton, ja saatoin vain arvuutella, mihin sitä oli aiemmin käytetty. Alexandrialla ei ollut historiaa eidolonien irrotusrituaalin suhteen, joten kaipa tilalla oli ollut jokin muu käyttötarkoitus. Nyt se kuitenkin oli paikka, jossa kanarialintuni kohtaisi kohtalonsa. Minusta oli sääli leikata häneltä siivet, mutta uskoin, että voisin antaa ne vielä jonain päivänä takaisin. Kunhan Garland olisi kukistunut ja minä saanut aseman, jonka ansaitsin… Silloin voisin herättää kanarialintuni unesta ja nostaa hänet kuningattareksi rinnalleni.

Laskin prinsessan kylmälle kivipaadelle ja jäin katselemaan häntä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli rauhallinen ilme, ainakaan hän ei nähnyt painajaisia.

”Mentävä sinun nyt on”, Zorn huomautti.  
”Sinun on nyt mentävä, rituaalimme alkaa pitää”, Thorn täydensi.  
”Kohta”, ilmoitin narreille. ”Poistukaa hetkeksi, jättäkää minut kahden kanarialintuni kanssa.”  
”Mutta –”  
”Menkää!” Käännyin tuijottamaan kaksikkoa ja kurtistin kulmiani, mutten korottanut ääntäni. Sellainen oli liian rahvaanomaista minulle.

Narrit katsoivat toisiinsa ja kohauttivat olkapäitään, ennen kuin loikkivat huoneen ovelle. Luultavasti he raportoisivat käytöksestäni myöhemmin kuningattarelle, mutta en välittänyt. Liittomme saisi muutenkin pian päätöksensä, ruma intohimo kukistuisi.

Istahdin kivelle prinsessani vierelle ja sivelin hänen poskeaan. Mikään ei osoittanut, että hän olisi tuntenut kosketukseni. Ei tietenkään, sillä olin vaivuttanut hänet syvään uneen. Hän heräisi vasta, kun minä antaisin siihen luvan.

”Niin kaunis, niin hauras, kuin hento lehti”, huokaisin. ”Pian olet omani, minun kanarialintuni.”

Asettelin prinsessan hiukset mahdollisimman kauniisti hänen päänsä ympärille ja nostin hänen kätensä vatsan päälle. Jäin hetkeksi seuraamaan, kuinka hänen rintansa kohoili hengityksen tahdissa. En malttanut odottaa päivää, jolloin lunastaisin hänet omakseni.

Kumarruin kanarialintuni ylle ja kosketin huulillani hänen omiaan. Haistoin hänen herkän tuoksunsa, se täytti keuhkoni ja miltei salpasi hengitykseni. Voi, olisipa hän voinut vastata suudelmaani, tuo ihanainen olento. Halusin tuntea hänen kosketuksensa, hänen pienet sormensa ihollani, halusin kuulla hänen henkivän nimeäni korvaani ja halusin saada hänet kietoutumaan ympärilleni intohimon riivaamana. Hänestä tulisi omani, hän antautuisi minulle, ei kenellekään toiselle.

”Pian rakkaani, pian”, kuiskasin.

Huoneen ovi pamahti auki ja sai minut kavahtamaan pystyyn. Jonain päivänä syöttäisin Zornin ja Thornin lohikäärmeelleni!

”Kuningatar kanssasi puhua haluaa!” Zorn huudahti ivallisesti.  
”Vihainen kuningatar on, lähettää hän tehtävää suorittamaan sinut!” Thorn täydensi.

Suoristauduin ylväästi ja sipaisin pitkät hiukset selkäni taakse kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. En antanut alhaisten nähdä, miten paljon minua raivostutti. Minun ei tarvitsisi kestää tätä naurettavaa näytelmää enää pitkään. Kun elefanttilady, Garland ja Zidane olisivat poissa tieltä, kirjoittaisin itse oman näytelmäni.

Minun ja kanarialintuni näytelmän.


End file.
